Taking Flight An Owl's Perspective
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Jareth finds that the only way to see Sarah up close is in his owl form, that is until she catches on to him. What will happen? - Fluff in it's purest form, my gift for all you hopeless romantics out there.


**This is Jareth's POV and is written as such. Just a little something before going back to work on "Do As I Say" ... You didn't think I'd forgotten did you? Tsk.. Tsk**...

You would think that I would get accustomed to the responsibilities of being King, particularly one who has been ruling for more years than he could care to remember and yet there are still days where if I see just one more pesky, conniving little vermin of a goblin; I swear I will disappear off the face of the underground!  
>It is fortunate however that when these occurrences take place; I simply transform into my owl form and soar the skies until I am able to think clearly once more.<p>

Funny, I always tell myself as soon as I take off that will not go '_there_' That this time will be different and that I have no need to see her, but my body betrays me and I find my wings turning ever so slightly so that the wind takes me in the direction of where she will be. I should know better. I should've let this go a long time ago and moved on to better things but the problem therein lies that; I will never find anyone that is of higher caliber than she is, and so I am drawn to her still. She will be the death of me one day; I know this, and yet here I am; soaring towards her as if she were my salvation.

I can already see familiar tree tops and outlines of the city that I frequent much more often that I should. It is Tuesday so that means that she's at Vercelli's with her friends playing trivia, the game of useless knowledge. She seems to enjoy it however, or maybe it simply serves as a way of filling the void in her empty life.

In the distance I can already make out the form of the reliable tree branch that affords a clear view of the inhabitants at Vercelli's. As I get closer, I can already distinguish the claw marks of my previous visits etched upon the wood serving as a reminder to me that I have been down this way before and I always leave empty handed. I will obviously never learn.

My claws sink slightly into the wood, grounding me solidly as I turn my stare to where she always sits and I am yet again struck totally and completely by her beauty. It has only been a week since I was last here but it feels like it has been an eternity. Like a man that has gone without food for far too long and she is the nourishment I have been craving, she is life in its complete form.

She is laughing with her friends, no doubt discussing an incorrect answer they got. Her usual glass of cider rests next to her hand. She would see it as half full but I see it as half empty, and I can't help but wonder what she'd say if I were to appear and offer to fill the other half.

Time always seems to pass by ridiculously fast when I am here, and already I can see her and the others she is with standing and getting ready to leave. I am always able to hear what they're talking of despite all the other noises trying to infiltrate, and like past times; they're talking about how horrible work is. Apparently the friendship that they've found in each other is what sustains them. I can see no other reason what would keep them in a place they so detest, and Sarah has always taken friendship very seriously. Her continued visits with Hogwart and those other miscreants despite the years is proof of this.

I can feel a deep weight on my chest as I usually do when they're leaving the restaurant for it means that I will have to wait yet again another week to see her up close like this yet as I'm watching; I notice that her other friends depart and head in different directions but she continues to stand there and then it happened; she looked up directly at me.

If my claws hadn't been so tightly embedded in the wood, I surely would've fallen off. What does this mean? Should I fly off?  
>No,.. She'd know, better stay put right here and just pretend. I am after all not the only owl that roams the city, just the only one that happens to be on this branch on the same day, at the exact precise time, every week... Oh dear god in heaven she is walking towards me now!<p>

She knows!  
>What should I do?<p>

She's right beneath the tree now looking up at me; the night time reflecting those gloriously green orbs and it is like hypnotism for I cannot move, I cannot make a sound, simply stay perched here and look at her and wait to see what she does.

She is smiling and folds her arms in front of her.

"So... " She begins. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

I can feel myself moving around the branch from foot to foot, the nervousness I'm feeling is not so easily hidden in my owl form.

"Well?" She asks expectantly.

It's not like I can actually respond to her in this form, all I manage to let out is a long "Hoooo Hoooooooot" before I start trying to balance myself on the branch again.

"Hmmmm.. As I thought." She says.

"You know; I can only wait so long for you Jareth. Just keep that in mind because the day may come when you fly here and you wont find me."

Her words were like a stab at my heart. I was suddenly unable to breathe and as I watched her retreating form, my vision became blurry.  
>What did she mean that she would only wait so long? Had she been really waiting for me to show up? What exactly did she expect of me? A part of me wanted to go and fly after her, but my wings refused to function; I was stuck as I watched her slowly disappear from sight. It took some time before I was finally able to take flight and instead of going to her, I flew in fear and uncertainty back to my castle trying to make out what she could've really meant. Next week she would surely clarify, and then I'd show myself to her; it was decided.<p>

Next week came and I was at the usual spot. I could see her friends but she was not there.

Half an hour,  
>an hour,<br>two hours;  
>she did not come.<p>

I could feel a frustration I had never felt before. So overwhelming that I immediately took off into the night. The wind was chilly but the feeling of dread intensified it. I could not let this go and I found myself heading towards that place that I swore I'd never go back to simply because it brought back too many bad memories.  
>Memories be damned tonight for I rather bear the discomfort of them as opposed to never seeing her again.<p>

All too soon I was perched outside her window and she was there, already looking right at me as if she had been expecting me. She opened the window and I felt myself fly inside and land softly on the chair she had next to her.

"I knew you'd come." She says with a smile.

I can feel myself transforming out of the owl form and back into the man that has longed for this woman for far too long.

"I wasn't sure you'd be here, this is after all the home of your youth and you are no longer a child." I say quietly, almost like a whisper for I am still slightly overwhelmed.

"This house was left to me; my family now lives in London."

I am only half listening for I'm engulfed completely in her striking features. She is dressed like she normally would if she were going to Vercilli's and while I have seen similar attire on her; it is only now that I admire the creaminess of her skin. The slight prickles that slope down from her neck to her collarbone for she is no doubt as nervous as I am even though she does not show it, and oh what a neck. So long and elegant, and then I am confronted by her glorious eyes that hold a playful look to them for she knows that I have been leering while she was speaking.  
>I finally decide that there is no use in hiding it any longer, after all it was she that made me face the ultimatum for she will not wait any longer and so I have decided that I needed to put an end to both our agony.<p>

I rise and extend my hand to her, watching carefully as I do so.

"I offer no gifts, no tricks, nothing of that sort this time. I only offer myself to you totally and completely as you see me. Will you come with me?"

Her smile grows wider and she squeezes my hand gently. I was expecting maybe some kind of response or maybe an inquiry; maybe even a simple yes; but I suddenly feel her pulling me towards her and before I know it; I am encased in her warm and inviting arms. The feel of her warmth, her aroma, her hands tracing down my back are too much for me to bear and I begin to wonder if I will ever be able to let her go. I can feel myself embracing her back, maybe with too much force for she gasps and I suddenly look into her eyes and know that there will never be anything beyond this creature that stands before me.  
>This woman that I have come to love with such ardor that it is beyond my means of understanding, but I will not hide from it anymore; I will embrace yes, and I will take the time to learn and discover every detail of this woman; even if it takes an eternity.<p>

She is looking at me in an expectant manner, her eyes scream; "Kiss me, show me how much you've missed me." And so I lean in ever so slowly, my warm breath caressing her neck first before moving back up to her lips and pressing them against hers.

It is unlike anything I have ever experienced before and I wonder if my chest will explode for nothing has ever moved me in such a way ever. I hold her face in my hands after we kiss and I look deep into her eyes. There are no words needed. She knows, I know; and everything is absolutely perfect as it is.

She takes hold of my hand and gives it a playful squeeze. "So, take me to our new home."

"Our home."

My castle was labeled many things. A palace, King's headquarters, the main residence, but only now can I say and really mean that yes, it is home.

"I would love nothing more than to take you to our new home." I say. For there is much that needs to be discussed and planned, and never before have I looked forward to doing anything with such enthusiasm.

I close my eyes, concentrate on where I want to go and who I want with me, and I am there, in my room, with the love of my life Sarah Williams standing there beside me. 

**THE END**


End file.
